Wrap Me In A Bolt Of Lightning
by CrazyTimesAMillion
Summary: Title taken from 'Call Me' by Shinedown. Davina has been searching for a way to bring Kol back to life and has yet to find something, but with the help of Freya, Davina finally manages to bring back the man she loves. Kolvina! One-shot.


**Author Note: The Originals is one of my favorite TV shows, mainly because Elijah was always my favorite character when I was watching the Vampire Diaries, because who doesn't love the Nobel vampire? I also love Kol, who couldn't love the charming Original? **

**I was upset when Kol died on the Originals, but Rebekah saying that she was going to stop at nothing to bring him back, I was a bit happy about that. This fic came from the fact that I thought Davina would find a way to bring him back. And as much as I love Daniel Sharman, I don't think that he works for Kol's rule, seeing as Nathaniel Buzolic did the best job. **

**I've decided that this fic will have the Original Kol in it aka him in his original body as one of the Original Vampires. Anyway, I hope that you guys will like this little one-shot! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Originals or any of the characters, really wish I did though!**

* * *

Wrap Me In A Bolt of Lightning

* * *

_Davina's POV_

It had been weeks since the his death and the young witch was still having a difficult time of accepting the fact. She could not wrap her mind around the fact that he was gone. It was impossible for her to accept the fact. Not even after his family, her best friend, Marcel, Cami, told her that he was gone, she still couldn't, no, wouldn't accept the fact.

He couldn't be gone. The man that she loved could not be gone. It appeared that everytime she had found someone to love, they were taken away from in. It just wasn't fair. Why did this have to happen to her? First it was Tim, a young violin player that she had known since high school, and now it was Kol Mikaelson, someone that showed her that magic could be used for fun and taught her what true love was.

That didn't matter now, because he was gone. She shouldn't think like that, there had to be a way to bring him back. He was an Original, he shouldn't be able to be killed. It just didn't seem right that he was gone. Of course many believed him to be a bad guy, considering what he had done in the past, but to her he was a sweet guy. He didn't deserve to have met a fate like he had. Much less have his own brother be the cause.

After searching continuously through book after book, she had yet to find anything that could bring him back. She had spent so much time doing this, never stopping and she still hadn't been lucky enough to find something. There had to be something in one of these damn books that could tell you how to bring someone back.

Sighing, she flipped through the next couple of pages in the book in front of her. She was not going to give up until she found something. Anything that could give her some idea of what was needed to do so. She searched the last couple of pages of the book, finding nothing of any use.

"Why isn't there anything in these books?!" She asked herself. Slamming it shut, she tossed it onto the large pill of other books that were of no use to her.

She had just started looking through another book when she heard someone walking into tomb. When she looked up to see who it was, she saw a young blonde haired woman, who she realized was Freya Mikaelson, the long lost sister of the Originals.

"What are you doing here?" Davina questioned.

"I heard from a mutual friend of ours that you were searching for a way to bring my little brother back from the dead." Freya answered, stopping in front of the desk the young witch was sitting at. "I thought you could use some help from someone that has done something like this before."

"You can bring Kol back?" She asked.

Freya nodded.

The two witches spent the next couple of hours working on the spell. This spell was designed to bring someone back from the dead, according to Freya. The older witch wasn't fully sure that it was going to work, seeing as she hadn't preformed a spell this complicated in many, many years. Knowing how much this meant to Davina and it would give her a chance to meet the brother she never knew, she was willing to give it a try.

Once they had the spell prepared and were ready to start, they tracked down the location of where Kol was buried. Once they had found the location, they went to the location and dug up the grave that belonged to him. Upon doing so, they opened the coffin and got ready to cast the spell.

"Are you ready?" Freya asked.

"Of course." Davina asked, nodding her head as she looked over at the older witch. "Whenever you are."

Standing on opposite sides of the coffin, with witches held their hands above the opened coffin and started to chant the spell. As they were chanting, the wind had begun to pick up as they continued to go on with the spell. The spell didn't take as long as Davina had originally thought to take effect, because just as the spell ended, Kol's eyes had snapped opened.

"Kol!" Davina exclaimed, happiness filling her voice as she realized that the man she loved as alive again.

The Original sat up in the coffin, rubbing a hand over his face as he looked up at the sound of her voice. "Davina?"

* * *

_Kol's POV_

Death. It was such a common aspect of his life. He had grown accustom to it after the many times that his dear older brother had shoved a dagger in his heart along with his other sibling, stuffing them each into a coffin for years on end. Death had just stopped bothering him. In reality, he had never truly been killed, seeing as he was already dead and it wasn't possible to kill an Original Vampire.

That apparently didn't apply to Kol Mikaelson, seeing as he had been killed at the hands of the Gilbert children in Mystic Falls. It was something that Kol would rather forget about than to ever have to think about it again. He felt as if he should have killed them the times that he had the chance, then they might not have been able to kill him.

The second time around was shortly after he had been reunited with his beloved siblings and found someone that truly cared about him. It had started as a simple thing, distract Finn while Davina and Aiden tried to save their friends from his clutches. It didn't seem to work so well on Finn, seeing as he had figured it out and then proceeded to curse his younger brother.

The curse was a dreadful thing for Kol. It didn't give him a lot of time to live or a lot of time to spend the young witch he loved. Finn had made sure that it was impossible for Kol to do a body jumping spell, that way the curse would kill him. Since he couldn't jump into another body, it meant that his time was limited.

The one thing he knew that he was going to miss about living was a girl. A young witch by the name of Davina Claire. Everyone knew that Kol was not a someone who did love, but meeting Davina had changed that part of him. He finally met someone that he loved and who loved him in return, but that was soon taken away from him.

There was no one to blame but Finn.

A sudden pain shot through his body, causing his eyes to snap open and he quickly shot up into a sitting position. As he looked at himself for a moment, he realized that he was in his own body and not the one that he had died in. How as that possible?

What was going on?

The question was running through his mind. How was he alive? He was suppose to be dead. Had his family some how managed to do what they had promised and brought him back?

That question was answered when he heard a voice he never thought he would hear again. "Kol!" He heard the voice of Davina shout. You could hear the happiness that laced it.

"Davina?" The original questioned, his head turning in her direction. When he saw her, he could see her face brighten and he was sure his did as well.

The moment that Kol had gotten out of the coffin and onto his feet, he was hugged by Davina. They stayed like this for the longest time, neither believing this was true. It was interrupted by another voice.

"As happy as I am for the two of you, we should get going." The female voice said, causing them to pull away from each other. "I'm sure your friends will be wondering where you are."

Davina nodded, before smiling at the older witch. "Thank you, Freya, for doing this." She thanked her. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't helped. Thank you."

Freya smiled, nodding. "Of course, Davina." She replied. "I know what its like to lose someone that you love."

* * *

_No One's POV_

The ride back home wasn't as unbearable as rides usually were. Davina and Freya both took their time in explaining to Kol what he had missed while he was dead. Everything from Finn being gone to a new threat that was soon to come. Of course Kol had to come back when things were about to get very complicated.

He had also learned who Freya was. That she was actually the sister he had heard much about from his mother and father, the one that he had never got to meet. At first Kol didn't believe her, but seeing as Davina trusted and believed her, he finally believed her.

When they arrived back in New Orleans, they went straight to where the Original family lived. They knew that Klaus and the others would love to know that Kol was back, knowing that they were troubled by his death, some more than others. As they stopped outside the gate that lead inside, Davina had told her boyfriend to stay there and wait.

"Where have the two of you been?" Klaus questioned, seeing the two witches walking toward him and his siblings.

Davina smiled, before saying "You're about to find out."

Rebekah rose a brow, eyeing the young witch in confusion. "What are you going on about, Davina?" She asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know, sister?" A voice asked from behind Freya and Davina, who stepped aside to allow him to be seen.

The Original siblings all looked surprised at seeing their brother standing before them. Alive and in his own body, not someone elses.

"Oh my god." Was all Rebekah could manage before she ran up and hugged her older brother.

This was truly not what Kol was expecting when he came back. He never realized how much his family would miss him after he died. He was glad that they did, but it still surprised him nonetheless.

The rest of the night had been spent filling Kol in what had been going on since he was gone. Things that Davina and Freya hadn't told him about. He also learned more about the new threat that was coming and how they needed to everything in their power to protect Hope.

Kol knew that they would want his help to protect his niece and, of course, he was willing to do whatever it took to help.

* * *

**Author Note: Whelp, here is my first ever Originals fic. I love Kolvina, they are my number one favorite couple along with Aiden/Josh. I hope that you guys liked this fic, please tell me what you guys thought about it in the reviews.**

**Anyway, I'm thinking about making more One-shots for this couple and some that are about Aiden/Josh. Oh and the title for this fic was taken from the Song 'Call Me' by shinedown. **

**Enjoy!**


End file.
